EL SHOW SIGUE
by Amolospinguinosdemadagascar100
Summary: ¡RE-VI-EWS!


LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR:EL SHOW DE TRUTH OR DARE EN CASTELLANO/ESPAÑOL

HOLAAA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO ME MATEIS SI NO ESTA BIEN...

NECESITO RETOS O VERDADES PARA TODOS Y SI LAS MANDAIS SKIPPER OS DA UNA GALLETA VIRTUAL :)

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y POR DESGRACIA NO A MI :(,LAS CANCIONES SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN

PERSONAJES:

LOS PINGUINOS

LOS LÉMURES (POR DESGRACIA JULIEN TAMBIÉN)

MARLENE

ESPIRÁCULO (EL NOMBRE VARIARÁ A VECES)

Y MI OC ALBA (WAVE PARA LOS AMIGOS,LA PONDRÉ COMO WAVE YA QUE NADIE APARTE DE VOSOTROS Y YO CONOCE SU NOMBRE REAL)

DESCRIPCIÓN DE MI OC:

ESPECIE:LIGRESA

LADO:ESTÁ CON LOS PINGUINOS PERO PUEDE SER MUY MALA SI LA ENFADAS (INSERTE RISA MANIACA AQUI)

SEXO: HEMBRA

AMOR SECRETO: ESPIRÁCULO (ELLA NO SABE QUE EL DOC ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ELLA EN SECRETO TAMBIÉN)

INFO: WAVE ES AMIGA DE SKIPPER Y DE ECHO ESTÁ EN UN RANGO SUPERIOR AL SUYO PERO NO LE GUSTA ORDENAR NADA A LOS PINGUINOS A MENOS QUE SEA UNA EMERGENCIA,WAVE ES MUY GUAPA,DULCE,SIMPÁTICA,Y,ADIVINAD QUE... ES VEGANA: SOLO COME VERDURA FRUTA Y PESCADO (PARA LOS ANIMALES ESO ES SER VEGANO),DESCRIBE SU RELACIÓN CON ESPIRACULO ASI: "Yo no diría tanto... digamos que somos Archi-Ami-Enemigos (sonrisa)...

LE CAEN MUY BIEN TODOS EN EL ZOO EXCEPTO JULIEN QUE SIEMPRE LA QUIERE HACER SU REINA AUNQUE LA 1º VEZ QUE LA VIO DIJO:"¡UN FOOSA!" Y SE ESCONDIÓ DETRAS DE MAURICE MIENTRAS LE TIRÓ A MORT,GRACIAS AL CIELO SOLO DEBE DECIRLE QUE LE APETECE LEMUR Y ENSEÑAR LOS DIENTES O SIMPLEMENTE RUGIR PARA QUE SE VAYA.

FAMILIA:ALEX (HERMANO)...ES UNA LAAAARGA HISTORIA

DESCRIPCIÓN: ES COMO ALEX PERO SIN MELENA,UN POCO MAS DELGADA,CON EL PELAJE COMO EL DE UN TIGRE SIBERIANO,Y...ES MAESTRA DE KUNG FU Y NOSECUANTAS ARTES MARCIALES MÁS JEJEJEJE,OJOS DE COLOR FUCSIA (ES MI OC Y SE LOS PONGO COMO QUIERO) Y UN MECHON DE PELO ROSA QUE A VECES LE TAPA EL OJO DERECHO POR ESO LO PEINA HACIA ATRÁS DONDE CASI NO SE LE NOTA,Y ES UNA CANTANTE ALUCINANTE (COMO ESPIRÁCULO).

EMPEZARÉ UN CAPÍTULO CON LOS PERSONAJES HACIENDOSEE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS UNOS A OTROS MIENTRAS ESPERO COMENTARIOS,¡POR FAVOR COMENTAD!

SE ENCIENDEN LOS FOCOS EN UN ESTUDIO DE TELEVISIÓN ENORME (PROGRAMA QUE SOLO VEÍAN LOS ANIMALES) Y UNA VOZ (UNA DE ESAS QUE DICE PUES FELICIDADES PORQUE HAS GANADO 1.000.000 DE DÓLARES) ANUNCIA QUE ALGUNOS "AFORTUNADOS DEL ZOO" JUGARÁN A VERDAD O RETO.

Voz:Y a continuación los concursantes ( LOS CONCURSANTES ENTRAN) y..¡ LOS PRESENTADORESDEL PROGRAMA,QUE ENTRARÁN DE UNA FORMA MUY ESPECIAL!

(LA VOZ SE RETIRA Y LOS CONCURSANTES ESPERAN YA QUE NADIE SABE QUIENES SON LOS PRESENTADORES,HASTA QUE...)

(EMPIEZA A SONAR 10.000 MANERAS DE OLVIDAR DE BISBAL,CON ALGUIEN CON UNA VOZ ALUCINANTE CANTÁNDOLA) (NO BISBAL)

_Si antes de correr,olvidar y desaparecer_

_Antes de hablar y herir después_

_Caer y levantarnos_

_¿Porque no caminas junto a mi?_

_De la mano solo,sin decir nada,solo basta estar aquí,suficiente con mirarnos..._

(LA CANCIÓN SIGUE Y ÉL SALE A ESCENA,LA CANCIÓN TERMINA Y...)

Patrón: ¡SOPLADURA!

Espiráculo:Antes de que hagas nada soy uno de los dos presentadores y he firmado el mismo contrato que tu asi que por mucho que nos duela no podemos hacernos daño mutuamente,ni a nadie.

Patrón: ¿Cómo presentadores UN PORQUE NO VAS sufrimiento?!

Espiráculo:En realidad los presentadores participamos...

Skipper:Si pero vosotros...ESPERA has dicho uno de los 2... ¿Donde está el otro? Porq-

(ANTES DE QUE ACABE EMPIEZA A SONAR ÁNGEL DE AMOR DE TATISHÉ CON ALGUIEN CON UNA VOZ INCREIBLE CANTÁNDOLO) (NO ES EL GRUPO TATISHÉ)

_Sin pensar,sin hablar,el destino no quiso avisar_

_Ahora si ya lo sé: Que la vida igual que viene se va_

_Me olvidé de respirar,y la suerte se olvidó de llamar_

_Hoy la desesperación es mi verdugo,la tristeza no me deja escapar_

_Solo tu me alumbras,solo tu _

_En medio de este tunel donde no se ve el final_

(LA CANCIÓN SIGUE Y WAVE SALE AL ESCENARIO,MIENTRAS BLOWHOLE SE SONROJA,LA CANCIÓN TERMINA Y WAVE HABLA)

Wave:Aquí está la 2ºa presentadora,hola Skipper,Hola Doc,Hola a todos.(Susurrandole a Espiráculo)¿Empezamos?

Espiráculo: (También susurrando) Si 1...,2...,y...

Wave y Espiráculo:Hola a todos y bienvenidos al show de: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR VERDAD O RETO.

Wave:Bien,como estamos algo escasos de comentarios hoy haremos nuestros propios retos y verdades,¿DE ACUERDO TODOS?

TODOS:¡SI!

Wave:¡Bien! Veamos...Blowhole ¿Porqué no empiezas?

Espiráculo: De acuerdo,Marlene ¿Verdad o reto?

Marlene: Pues...

Julien: ¡EL REY SIEMPRE DEBE IR PRIMERO!

Wave: (MIRADA ASESINA)

Julien: (GLUP) Las damas primero

Marlene: Como decía elijo verdad

Espiráculo: Bien ¿En quién confías más para guardar tus secretos de los presentes?

Marlene: Pues... En Wave

Wave: (SONRIE) Gracias,Te toca Mar

Malene: Vale...Julien ¿verdad o reto?

Julien:Verdad

Marlene: ¿Cuantos animales del zoo crees que te hacen caso?

Julien: Todos por supuesto,soy el rey

Todos:(CONTIENEN LA RISA)

Julien:Ligresa ¿verdad o reto?

Wave: ¡Que me llamo Wave!

Julien:Responde

Wave: Reto

Julien: Atrévete a besar al pez

Wave: ¿Que pez?

Julien: A ese (SEÑALANDO A ESPIRÁCULO)

Wave y Espiráculo: (SONROJADOS LOCAMENTE)

Wave: ¿En la mejilla N-NO?

Julien: En los labios si es que los peces tienen

Espiráculo y Wave: MA-MI-FE-RO

Wave: Acabemos ya (SE ACERCA A BLOWHOLE Y LO BESA DURANTE 20 SEGUNDOS)

Wave: (Rompe el beso y a Espiráculo se le cae la mandíbula y mira hacia ninguna parte)Ummm... ¡AH! Skipper ¿verdad o reto?

Patrón: Verdad

Wave: ¿Quien es tu hombre más fiable?

Patrón: Tu

Wave: (INDIGNADA) ¡SOY UNA CHICA!

Skipper: (Traiga Y ocurre PRISA EN explicó queráis VER EN UNA ONDA enojado)

Lo sé,lo sé, pero me fío más de tí

Wave: ... OK ...

Patrón: SOPLADURA ¿VERDAD O RETO?

Espiráculo: Verdad (SONRIE)

Skipper: (PARECE DECEPCIONADO PERO DE REPENTE SONRÍE)RECUERDA QUE DEBES SER SINCERO ¿Disfrutaste del beso de Wave?

Espiráculo: (SONROJANDOSE) UM...(MURMURA)

Skipper:¿Decías?

Espiráculo: (MURMURA UN POCO MÁS ALTO PERO SIN QUE LO OIGAN)

Patrón: ¿Una Vez útima?

Espiráculo: (GRITANDO Y ENOJADO) ¡SI ¿VALE? SI,LO HE DISFRUTADO MUCHO ¿CONTENTO PEZGUINO?!

Wave: (SE SONROJA COMO LOCA)

Espiráculo: (SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HA DICHO SE TAPA LA BOCA CON UNA ALETA Y SE SONROJA) Um...

Wave: Um... ¡Y ASI CONCLUYE EL PROGRAMA DE HOY MANDADNOS VUESTRAS VERDADES Y RETOS Y COMENTAD!

TODOS:¡CIAO!


End file.
